One of A Kind
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: Ron is single and looking for Mrs Right will he find her in a love contest? Bonnie, Tara, Zita, Yori, Shego, Kim, and a mystery woman all vie for his heart and love. Who will be Ron's true love?
1. The Beginning

**Hello KP fans! This is my first ever Kim Possible fiction and it's gonna cover none other than RonGo. I've spent months reading KP fictions and found that the idea of Shego and Ron being together appeals to me more than Ron and Kim or Ron and Yori. I also enjoy Ron and Bonnie but not nearly as much as RonGo so lets get this party started and I hope you all like this as much as I like writing it. Also the story may switch from several points of view.**

**Just to give you a synopsis of "One of a Kind" before writing this:**

**Years after graduation, what happens when the ultimate act of betrayal is committed to the nicest person you could possibly (no pun intended) ever meet? What happens when the one who claimed to love you ignored you and shunned you for another? What do you do? Do you fight for their affection? Do you continue to put your own heart on the line for them? Or do you follow your heart towards something new and possibly better?**

**These are the questions that run inside Ron Stoppable's mind...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**How did this happen? Was it a coincidence? Did falling in love with her really happen? But more importantly...**

**Did her loving me back really happen?**

He was known by many names in his lifetime. Buffoon to some. Loser to others. Unfocused to many more. Sidekick to your bestfriend/teen hero. But only one person ever saw him for who he really was. Ronald Dean Stoppable.

He was the best friend to International Teen Heroine Kimberly Ann Possible and with his trusty pet naked mole rat, Rufus, they were known as Team Possible. Together, they solved cases and thwarted villainous plots all around the globe and had many adventures. Talk about living the dream right? Wrong...

Unfortunately, Ronald Stoppable was still known as a buffoon to villains such as Professor Dementor and Dr. Drakken. He was still only being used as the distraction during missions and he still was being babied by his bestfriend/girlfriend, Kim Possible. Despite all of this, he maintained a smile on his face and an upbeat attitude through it all. Why? All for the happiness of Kim Possible. But, one night would change all of that forever. It all started nearly three days after the biggest bust of their career.

**Middleton Mall**

Ron and Rufus were scouring the mall for Kim after receiving a text message telling him to meet her at Club Banana. It was like finding a needle in a haystack considering today of all days, there would be a surplus of girls. He knew what Kim wanted him there for. Heck even Rufus could tell that it wasn't just Ron's company she wanted. Today was the day of the biggest sale in Club Banana history and Kim wanted Ron to buy her as much as he could due to his Naco royalty checks.

"Gee Rufus, I wonder where she's at?" the blond headed boy scanned his surroundings but found no trace of his beloved girlfriend. Despite this, he still received random stares of intrigue from the many girls that passed him by. It had been years since their high school graduation and during that time, Ron had bulked up decently. He wasn't huge like Brick the former football star but he filled out pretty nicely in the chest area. He was still lean but he was far from his skinny days. Hell, even Bonnie would sneak a double glance at him with a sly smirk on her face. "I hope she didn't forget about our date."

"Actually Ron?" a familiar voice rang through his ears. "Kim's not coming."

Turning around, he noticed Monique and Wade looking disappointed.

"What do you mean?" a confused Ron asked.

Wade, who was now 19 years old, decided to answer this question. "Ron, Kim didn't invite you here for a date with you."

This was the point where Ron started laughing. "Come on guys, why would Kim invite me on a date to the mall if she didn't have plans for a date to begin with?"

"Ron, listen baby." Monique grabbed his hands. "Kim duped you okay?" The look on Ron's face spelled one of worry but it quickly shifted into one of anger.

"Are you two saying that Kim's is cheating on me? Ron clutched Monique's hands roughly only to have Wade separate the two.

"Look Ron, we wouldn't bring you here just to start a rumor or a fight with you!" the young man barked. "Monique and I spotted Kim with some other guy and they looked to be pretty serious." Ron took a moment to look at the genius and saw no form of deceit in his eyes. "I'm sorry Ron."

At that moment Ron pushed past the two and hurried out of the building not caring about anyone who was watching. He had caught the bus to the mall due to his car being totaled thanks to Kim taking it for a spin a few weeks back so he ran as fast as he could towards her house. _"Surely she has to be home with Mrs. Doctor P..." _He mentally calmed himself. Within ten minutes, he was exhausted but he had arrived at the Possible residence. He banged on the front door like a mad man but stopped when he heard the faint sounds of rushing footsteps. Soon enough, Ron was face to face with Mrs. Possible who looked surprised to see him. "Ronald? What are you doing here?" she took a moment to take in the sight of the sweaty and now heaving young man who she considered a third son. "Weren't you and Kim supposed to be on a date at the mall?"

After a few more seconds of heavy breathing, Ron finally flashed his own look of surprise. "Wait... Kim's not here?"

Mrs. Possible shook her head expressing her disappointment at what was a possibility that there was something amiss going on with her daughter. But before she could voice her opinion though, Ron was already down the street. Often Mrs. Possible considered Ron's speed to be an asset but in this case, it would prove to be much more of a detriment than anything else. As expected, it took Ron only a few minutes to arrive at his house about a couple blocks away from the Possible homestead. He had purchased it from his parents after they announced they were moving to Sweden. Using a portion of his Naco royalty funds, he paid the full amount and lived rather comfortably. Within weeks he and Kim were happily moved in and sharing a bedroom with the extra room being used for guests like Monique, Wade, and Felix.

While trying to catch his breath, Ron stormed into his home with a thousand thoughts running through his head. Bolting up the stairs, Ron heard shuffling coming from the last place he would expect to find his biggest fear. (No NOT monkeys either) He didnt bother to wait for his heart to slow its rapid beating as he opened the door to find a certain red-haired girl with wide-eyed terror on her face and not one but two blond haired guys (one beneath her and one standing above her) in compromising positions. Ron couldn't believe his eyes. "Brick?" The larger of the two looked away embarrassed while the much thinner boy smirked deviously. "Monkey?" Ron Stoppable's eyes steeled over as his glare intensified and none other than Josh Mankey. To make matters worse, while Brick had stopped Kim from her intense blowjob, Josh continued having his way with Kim who looked more turned on than remorseful.

"What's the matter Stoppable? Cant handle the fact that Kim chose a couple of real men over you?" Josh taunted as Kim erupted in a fit of moans and screams of pleasure.

Ron just stood there frozen. The tears that stung his eyes and the crumbling of his heart were enough to keep his feet grounded. His brain refused to process this as Brick passed him by but not before mumbling a 'Sorry Ron.' to the young man. Ron understood though he showed no movement. He didn't know whether to turn and leave, or end up in prison for the murder of Josh Mankey and Teen Hero Kim Possible.

"Kim?" he spoke calmly after taking a deep breath. "I want you out of this house by the time I get back." he turned to leave a now distraught Kim and a satisfied Josh. "If you two aren't gone by the time I return..." he flashed a glare at the two. His eyes were no longer brown but replaced with a bright blue glow. "...I won't be responsible for what I'll do..."

After hearing the front door slam, Kim sat there frozen in what was now her ex-boyfriend's bed with tears streaming down her face. Josh looked over at the red-head with a confused look on his face. "Kim, you can't really be thinking Ron would do anything do you?"

But Kim gave no movement. No words to answer his question the only confirmation of any kind came in the form of Kim's cell phone beeping letting her know that she had a new notification. After putting on her pink cuddlebuddy bra, she reached over and checked her phone. What she found was a link that would not only change the landscape of Team Possible but the fate of Ron Stoppable as a person. The truth hit her like a ton of bricks. Her relationship with Ron was officially over, and their friendship was not too far behind.

* * *

Shego was busy filing her nails as her employer was busy ranting about some new hair brained scheme. For the most part, her attention was on some soap opera as the blue scientist was explaining his scheme much to her annoyance. Then among all the noise, something caught Shego's attention.

"This just in, Ronald Stoppable, now former member of Team Possible has broken up." The screen had changed to a Breaking News segment with Ronald Dean Stoppable's face in the upper right corner. "An inside source has confirmed that infidelity on the part of Middleton Heroine Kimberly Ann Possible which resulted in the sudden split both personally and professionally. While Ron Stoppable was unable to be reached for comment, we were able to gather enough information to state that he was originally planning to propose to Ms. Possible very soon but it seems that those plans will not be a reality anymore..."

Sitting in her seat stunned, Shego took a few minutes to pull her thoughts together and slumped slightly in her chair. 'Princess screwed over Stoppable?"

Within seconds, another reporter was now speaking on the situation. "This just in, Ron Stoppable gave a brief statement saying: 'Despite the events that unfolded, I do realize that I am an eligible bachelor so I will be using a portion of my funds to form a show where I will be dating a small group of women who are legitimately interested in me and at the end I will marry the winner at the very end. So if you are interested, then please email me or Dr. Anne Possible for details on how to be a contestant."

Shego's lips curled into a soft smirk. 'Could this day get any better?' she thought as she headed to her room. "Um... Shego? Where are you going?" Drakken asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"I'm going to take care of some personal business. Don't wait up for me or we will definitely play another round of Drakken goes ouch." she gritted her teeth at that last part causing him to cower slightly.

"Ron, this time I won't lose to Princess or anyone else."

But unknown to her, there were four other girls with the same mindset...

Tara, the former third ranked cheerleader who had always had a secret crush on Ron since middle school, had a gleam in her eye and a seductive grin as she watched the newscast on her laptop. "Ronny, you are so mine!"

Zita, who was currently watching a rerun of the newscast smiled inwardly to herself on her phone as she stepped out of the taxi and headed to her apartment. "Looks like Ron's finally grown up."

The former co-head cheerleader, Bonnie, watched with a seductive form of amusement as the news finally concluded. Turning her television off, she curled up underneath the covers of her large queen sized bed and dreamed of being Mrs. Bonnie Stoppable. Unknown to all, Bonnie always had a soft spot for Ron but hid it under her bitchy facade of being the top of the food chain but deep down she desperately wanted to feel him touch her and love her for who she really was. Insecure and wanting for him to complete her. "Oh, Ron..." she yawned before letting her conscious take over her rather erotic dreams involving said blond young man.

Finally, a remorseful Kim Possible, the source of this entire ordeal had finally settled in her old room when she saw the news of what she felt was Ron's hasty decision. Sure the crime rate had dropped dramatically since their graduation, but that didn't mean she didn't need his help. Shaking her head, she eventually found a website where she could audition discreetly and hopefully convince Ron that they were made for each other. "Soon Ron..." her face darkened. "...You'll realize that this was all just a misunderstanding..."

* * *

**Well this is chapter one of One of a Kind! I hope you all like it so far and give your input on who you think will win Ron's heart. Will it be the green and black clad vixen Shego? Or maybe the innocence of Tara? How about the cunning of Bonnie? Or the determination of Zita? And what of Kim? How will she possibly make it into the dating contest without being noticed.  
**

**All of that will be revealed in the next chapter of One of a Kind!**


	2. The Ron Factor

**Wow! I woke up this morning to find 11 reviews, 3 favorites, and 8 Followers! I am so stoked that I decided to put up another chapter! But... I must give credit where it is due and take the time to address certain things that I felt need my attention.**

**First, I want to address the many reviewers who took the time to send their feedback!**

**zzzoo99: I had remembered Yori the second I posted this chapter and was hitting myself in the head for forgetting her. She will be in the story as a main character so thank you for noticing.**

**RDF-73: I'm not sure if you mean first Kim Possible story or first story overall. I have 13 stories all together (2 which are completed) but I am glad that I was able to interest you in this story.**

**The Goddess' Twilight Angel: I honestly may include a harem chapter just for you and anybody else who has hinted towards it... :)**

**GammaBlast: I agree that him being with Shego would definitely be a more powerful ending but as I was writing the first chapter, I figured that maybe just maybe someone else may get a chance to be with him. So there isn't a guarantee that Shego will get him but she will have a fair chance like everyone else.**

**EnterpriseCV-6: Thanks for enjoying the first chapter and I will post a poll on my page as to who you and others believe will be the winner of the competition.**

**studyofchaos: Yes there is a high chance of chaos as there will be some tricks and sabotage along the way! So hope you're looking forward to that and more. :)**

**Javamonsoon: Not sure if I wanted to put Motor Ed in it but he could be a pivotal element in the chaos that is to ensue.  
**

**derek: Glad you found the chapter interesting. Hope to see you review future stories.**

**Guest(s): The next chapter will be up very soon so don't worry and I will definitely add Yori to the cast as well so be on the look out for her. I even decided to add a special woman for this story as well. **

**Finally, I will address Clutch28 who had the most to say. Now while I am open to constructive criticism, I am NOT open to flames. First and for most if you're not interested in this story then please do this author and others who right about similar story types a favor and don't read. You pretty much waste a lot of everyone's time by writing about how cliche Kim cheating on Ron is, or how the characters aren't like they were in the actual series. Sorry, but that's not how this author goes about things. If you dislike my style or story as a whole then I suggest you go elsewhere for you reading pleasure. Don't bash mine (and possibly others) works just because it doesn't have what you like! Yes, it may be cliche'd as you put it but according to 10 other reviewers, this is a pretty good story! And considering that you have 0 stories of your own, I don't think you have any right to flame and bash my work just because it doesn't follow "logical points" as you put it. That's why this is called FanFiction. If I decided to put Kim and Ron as Aliens from a distance galaxy where babies rule the universe or something, then I have the right to do so since it's my page and my fiction NOT yours. Now when you get your own stories up and going, then you can make them however you see fit but until then, I suggest you enjoy the stories you do like and stop giving your unwanted opinions to the one's you don't like. This is not an attack or a threatening reply but rather one fan fiction author's opinion. And by the way, if you saw the 2 part Graduation episodes where Ron was the one who saved the world not Kim, I would expect the world or at least the town of Middleton to know who he is because of that.**

**Sigh... glad I got that off my chest.**

**Now, a special shout out to those who favorited and followed this story:**

**Followers:**

**zzzoo99**

zardoz101

espacole

RDF-73

Mikill

Javamonsoon

EnterpriseCV-6

123daleful

**Favorited:**

**Harbinger Of Kaos**

EnterpriseCV-6

123daleful

**I am truly thankful for you all (reviewers as well) and will definitely be updating asap on this story. Lastly, I would like to say that please check out my 12 other fictions and let me know what you think about them? Sometime's a little motivation comes from the reviews I get and it fuels me to keep writing to get better. But now it is time for the next chapter of One of a Kind. Keep in mind that this story is AU and that there may be some elements that are considered taboo but I will do my best to tap into those reserves and see what I get from them. Also I do not own Kim Possible or any of Disney's trademarked characters. I only own this story. **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Ron Factor

Since Ron's private announcement, there had been girls dying to get a shot to be on national television. Although a large amount of them didn't even know Ron as a person, they did know enough to know that he was formerly one half of the Team Possible. Long gone were his goofy days of being the tall but skinny kid of Middleton High, only to be replaced by a handsome young man who over the years, had developed into a well known crime fighter who had saved the world.

Roughly 200 girls had showed up to try and be on the show. Wade, Monique, and Ms. Possible were stationed at the sign up booth. All three were chosen specifically by Ron to come with him to Hawaii where the show would be shot at. Wade would handle the tasks and information for the girls who Ron approved to be on the show. Monique would be following the girls around getting their opinions on their own experiences and leveling with each one. Ron also decided he didn't want to separate the couple either. Finally, Ms. Possible, who was like Ron's second mom, was to be his voice of reason when it came down to eliminating the girls. Fortunately, she had accumulated tons of payed vacation time due to her working overtime all the time. It all started when her husband and 5 other scientists were attacked at the lab one night by a local terrorist organization that wanted to use a micro-space probe to beam a virus that would generate a worm hole through any technological device. While protecting the others, Mr. Possible was able to seal up the worm hole but ultimately succumbed to a fatal gun shot wound before Kim and Ron could get him to a hospital in time.

After that incident and with the twins gone to college (considering they're geniuses), Ann spent a lot of time either with Kim or alone. She was barely in her late thirties and she sure didn't look anywhere near middle age except she had a much more curvier figure than that of her daughter, Kim. After the fiasco that resulted in her and Ron's sudden split, Ann thought it best to give her daughter the time to think about the damage she caused to Ron.

"Hey, Ms. Possible are you sure you want to come to Hawaii with us and Ron?" Monique asked with concern in her voice and Wade with an equally cautious gaze directed towards her.

Ann looked at the couple as if to process what Monique had asked her. Was she ready? She knew that she didn't want to be stuck in the house staring at the walls and eating ice cream until she puked watching bad romance movies. Then with a grin, she nodded at the two. "Yes. I can say that I would love nothing more than to accompany you two and Ron on this new chapter of his life. Heavens know that I could use a vacation and I hear Hawaii is wonderful this time of year!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Wade smiled and continued with the last few applicants in his line. Monique smiled at the woman who returned the gesture both failing to realize that a certain red head in disguise had slipped her application on the table and left before any of them could pay attention.

* * *

Once the day had concluded, Ron met with Wade, Monique, and Ann at his house. They had all taken their seats in the dining room with Ron sitting at the head of the table.

"Okay, so I take it that you have some good news for me?" Ron smiled gleefully.

Wade handed Ron a stack of papers. "Considering that I hooked you up with media press, we had a huge turn out. Nearly two hundred girls applied to be on your show. Unfortunately, we could only choose a handful of girls to bring to Hawaii and we will announce it online on the site I created for you."

If it was possible, Ron's smile grew wider. Monique giggled at the sight of her buddy being so happy. "Yeah, I have a feeling you'll like who we picked to be the finalists. It's your decision in the end, but these are just suggestions."

Scanning through the few applications, Ron was surprised to see nearly all of them were girls he knew. All but one name was familiar to him but that meant that he would be in for a few surprises.

"Okay.." Ron stood up from his seat and looked as focused as any of them had ever seen him. "This will work, so long as Rufus gets a major cameo in the show and I only want it broadcasted online. The concept is for me to find love again among one of these ladies. I don't want this to be something like Middleton Idol where viewers feel they can vote off the one they don't approve of."

Ann took this time to walk over to the person she considered her third son. "Ronald, I'm happy that you are able to get past this dark time in your life. Just promise me that you wont compare these young ladies to my daughter, okay?" It was at that moment, Ron looked away with a pained expression. Ann knew that the wound in Ron's heart was still somewhat fresh but she knew that he was man enough to handle dealing with the pain. She put her finger under his chin and directed his gaze towards her again. "I don't want you to try and find a replacement for what you once had. I want you to love these girls for them not what you wish they could or would be."

Monique and Wade watched as Ron shed a single tear before answering Ms. Possible. "Ms. Doctor P? I will love these girls for being themselves. You all picked them and you all believe that one of these ladies could be the one for me so I will view them as that." he gave her half smile before hugging her. Ann hugged him back and heard him faintly whisper in her ear. "Thank you..."

* * *

It took about a week to process the other applications but soon Wade was able to At 12:00 midnight, everyone who entered was online to hear the announcement of who would be going to Hawaii for a chance at the heart of Ron Stoppable. Wade and Monique were shown on the feed resembling a newscast.

"Ladies, the applications were viewed and the finalists have been chosen." Wade spoke as professionally as he could as he straightened his tie.

Monique took over for her boyfriend. "The following ladies have been chosen and are to report to Middleton Airport about in a week to meet Ron." Monique shifted through the papers and resumed. "Tara, Zita, Yori, Bonnie, Sheila, and Kehley Anne were all chosen to go to Hawaii. Your plane tickets will presented when you arrive at the airport with the code that has been sent to your respective email addresses. Congratulations and hope you will enjoy this adventure in romance." **(A/N: I apologize but I only know Bonnie's and Shego's (alias) last name so I left them all out)**

* * *

With that, the screen went black and in separate locations 5 young ladies were gearing up for what was to be hopefully the best few weeks of their lives. For Bonnie it was chance to right all the wrongs she committed against Ron during high school and show him that she truly did see him as something more than a joker who was 'meant to be at the bottom of the social food chain.' For Tara, this was her opportunity to conquer her timid behavior by telling Ron how she always felt about him. She wanted to show him that despite the fact that she was indeed in love with him. Zita, knowing that she dated Ron before felt that she didn't give him much time to mature and desired a second chance. She had moved away for a while to travel the world so she never knew about his fortune to this day but even if she did, she wanted him, for rich or for poor.

Yori had managed to slip her name in the hat discreetly and took this as a sign that it was her destiny to be with Ron. It was no secret to anyone that Yori was always attracted to Ron but never had the opportunity to do anything with these feelings. Sensei, who was like a father to her figured that one day she would outgrow the feelings and find someone else but instead of disappearing, the feelings grew stronger than ever and so he gave the young ninja his blessing to leave the yamamouchi school and pursue him. She was determined to not let this chance go to waste. Shego or in this case Sheila Goh was finishing up her packing while hearing the news of her being a part of the 'cast' of ladies vying for Ron's affection and love. She smirked inwardly but knew that this trip was no laughing matter. Deep down inside, Shego had always harbored feelings for Ron but kept them to herself. It was a lingering feeling that she rarely thought about at first but as time went on, she began to notice certain aspects of him that stuck with her. His goofy grin. His chocolate brown eyes. Those things and more were what either caused her to stay awake at night, or experience very lucid dreams that would cause her to wake up with a new sense of relief that she never got from training or causing pain to Dr. Drakken. She would print out pictures of him from the security cameras and keep them in a private diary. She knew that she was crushing on the blond young man hard, and now she had the chance to do something about it.

Finally, on the other side of Middleton, Kim Possible was laying in her new studio apartment. It was the only place she could afford after being kicked out of the house by Ron one week prior. In her room, she was busy packing up a suitcase with the many outfits that Ron had bought her that she had yet to wear including a black strapless, backless dress that stopped just inches from her mid thighs. She figured that her plan would be simple. If Ron didn't want to be with her anymore, then she would trick into loving her again. But she knew that to go into this as herself would be romantic suicide so she contacted her nerd cousin to conjure up a disguise for her. So with a black and pink streaked wig that cascaded slightly past her shoulders, two pairs of blue contacts, and a pair of glasses that made her appear even more mysterious and exotic, she was ready to get what she considered her man back.

But if that didn't work, she had one more ace in the hole. A special perfume that was made for her that would cause any man who smelled it to fall for her immediately but that was only to be used as a last resort if all else failed. She began to get dressed in her disguise and took a once over at herself and marveled at what she saw. She began to be turned on and was tempted to start touching herself but stopped just short of south when her laptop chimed signalling her that she had a new email. Checking her inbox she saw the code to receive her free ticket for the flight out to Hawaii. She grinned at how easily her plan was coming together and then shut down her computer for the night and stripped out of her disguise.

Hopping under the covers of her full sized bed, she stared at the dark ceiling letting thoughts of her and Ron being together again consume her mind.

"After all..." she mused while letting out a yawn. "...I can do anything. Even get my man back..."

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and keep sending in those reviews. Like I stated before, I will be posting a poll on my page as to who you all think will be the one Ron picks. It will be a blind poll so there is no biased voting but at the end of next chapter I will start eliminating options in the future polls and let you all know whether you are right or wrong. Finally, I will be adding the first bits of romance for Ron in the next chapter along with a new mysterious character who will be after Ron for the next several chapters. **

**So I hope you all like this and review so I can pay my Fan Fiction rent lol **


End file.
